


Even When I’m Down To My Last Breath, Even When They Say There’s Nothing Left

by SakuKiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1998, Angst, I’m so sorry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Natural Disasters, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, ambiguous ending, author regrets everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuKiyo/pseuds/SakuKiyo
Summary: BREAKING NEWS: Tsunami hits the...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is inspired from true life event, though the place/setting is the same, the date and the story of the characters are purely fictional

BREAKING NEWS: Hokkaido Nansei Tsunami 27, September 1998

“Tsunami hit the western coast of Hokkaido and damaged most part of the Island of Okushiri. The hardest hit was the small town of Aonae with 1,600 population, where the first tsunami wave flooded the southern tip of the Island and the entire first row of houses in the harbor…”

BREAKING NEWS: Largest Tsunami in All Japan History

“The Hokkaido-Nansei-Oki earthquake on September 27 produced one of the largest tsunamis in Japan’s history. At 01:17 UTC, the magnitude 7.8 quake rocked the west coast of Hokkaido and the small offshore island of Okushiri in the Sea of Japan, generating a major tsunami. Within 2-5 minutes, extremely large waves engulf the Okishiri coastline and the central west coast of Hokkaido…”

BREAKING NEWS: Deadly Tsunami Hits Hokkaido

“For hours of search and rescue operation, there were announced 257 deaths and 567 injured survivors and 154 reported missing. These are not the official results as the search is still ongoing. The rescuers and the volunteers are doing their best to…”

It was past three in the morning when Sakusa received a phone call from Hinata telling him to turn on the TV. The caller’s voice was frantic but the signal was so bad that he wanted to just ignore him. The rain was nonstop since when they arrived from the airport. He just got back from Hokkaido because they thought team building is best if the venue was to be held in an island. At first, he was hesitant, he even declined but Atsumu was so adamant, the only way to shut his loud mouth was to agree, and so he agreed with a heavy heart. Everything happened in just 24 hours and he’s still too tired for shit. But Hinata’s anxious voice stirred something in him so he told Hinata he’ll hang up and turn on the TV.

There was nothing shown in the TV but loud white noise, so he tried various channels. He was about to call Hinata for pranking him when the channel miraculously cleared and the news was on. Sakusa still can’t catch up caused by his sleep-deprived brain. But when he heard, Tsunami, H-Hokkaido? Okishiri Island? He grew nervous, hands clammy, the cold sweats beading on his forehead.

He reached for his phone without looking away from the TV. No no no. Just, please, no. He’s eyes began to wet, biting his lower lip in attempt to stop his tremors. He called Hinata. “Tell me, tell me this isn’t what I’m thinking, is it?” he didn’t realized he’s already shouting. He can hear Hinata crying on the background.

“Sakusa-san, please calm down.” it seems like Kageyama was the one who answered the call.

‘’What?”

“I am sorry Sakusa-san but we are still waiting for the updates.”

“Waiting for what? The entire Island was already engulfed by that fucking tsunami. We left him there! I left him there!”

“Sakusa-san it was no one’s fault please. Please calm down…”

“How can I?! I left him there. I didn’t even check after him!” he was all out crying.

“He was set to take the first trip by ferry. I even re-booked his ticket. He was supposed to be here with me. I-…” How did I let this happen? He was supposed to be here. I was about to propose to him. I was about to put a ring on his finger. I want to be with him for the rest of my life.

So why? Why God? Why him? Why them? He wants to tell Kageyama these, but he can’t. He can’t talk coherently anymore. He’s crying, he just wants to go to Atsumu. He wants to see Atsumu. He wants to embrace him and keep him warm. And tell him it’s okay. And he’s here with him.

But he is not.


	2. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa asked again, but the other just beam, the brightest of all smiles he has ever witnessed from Atsumu. Not to be dramatic, but the moment he agreed to put up with this asshole and move in with him, he knew he was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the late update. i've been so busy for months conducting my research paper. hope ya'll understand.
> 
> by the way, the following happened prior to D-Day.

“Tsumu, will you move your ass off already?” It’s five in the morning, and they are set to fly in an hour, but Atsumu is still sleeping. Good thing they rented a room near the airport for this particular reason.

“Aaaah Omi-Omi, I’m still sleepy.” the said reason is making Kiyoomi in distress early in the morning. 

“We’re gonna be late ‘Tsumu! Now get up.”

“Omi just a minute.” Atsumu replied groggily.

“You already said that twenty minutes ago. You get up or I’ll cancel our flight.”

“Sheesh, Omi-Omi. Gettin’ up now.” Atsumu finally got up and is rushing to the bathroom. Usually, it would take ten minutes for Atsumu bathing and doing his stuff, but a new record was set when he went out, all dripping with hot water, already speeding up to fit his too skin-tight pants. Too fit for Sakusa’s opinion.

Atsumu was looking at him while styling his hair up. He was trying to make it unreadable but Sakusa knew him better.

“Excuse you? Who’s the one who forced me to go with you and your friends?” emphasizing as if he already denounced their his friendship with others.

“Okay okay. There’s no need to drag me and OUR friends.” Buttoning his colorful summer wear, the other snorted at that. He heard Atsumu mumbled beneath his breath that was obviously, “Still so prickly as ever Omi-Omi.”

Atsumu eyed the black-haired man, narrowing his eyes as if judging him. “What? Were ya mocking my ‘into the summer outfit’?” Sakusa did not respond to that, rolling his eyes.

“Omi-kun, didja actually think wearing a black dress shirt is a good idea for a one-day summer outing?” Sneering at Sakusa who turned his back, reaching for his bag. 

“At least I don’t look like an idiot.”

After several minutes, loud thumping of feet can be heard outside their room and was followed by knocking. 

“They’re here,” Sakusa said the obvious and made Atsumu roll his eyes.

Dragging their bags, Sakusa opened the door and was greeted by a too happy Bokuto, eyes shining with excitement. But even if Sakusa would never admit it, it sure made him feel lighter, at least his mood. 

“Omi-kun, Tsumu Good morning!” he said or shouted, excessively loud that his voice rang down the hallway. 

“Bokkun good morning!” the person behind Sakusa greeted with the same raucousness. 

“Shouldn’t we leave or what?” Sakusa interrupted, doing his best not to smile at their friend.

“Of course!” his voice now over the top, Sakusa can only follow.

◦◦◦

When they finally arrived at the airport, everyone is already waiting for them, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm, which was honestly an impetus of his unrealized excitement, goading him to, somehow enjoy their one-day trip. With his right hand reaching for his partner’s hand, he felt it when Atsumu flinched, eyes wide, clearly shocked, but they soften right away when he smiled his subtlest smile. 

Atsumu was uncharacteristically flustered like it’s his first time. But to be fair, his Omi-Omi was never one to show his affection, what more in public, which explains his various shades of red, evidently plastered on his cheeks until they are seated on their designated seats. 

“Omi-Omi?” voice shy, very unlikely of him.

“Hmm.” Sakusa, with his half mask-covered face, stares at him and down to their still entwined hands. He would have untwined them if he did not see the curls of Atsumu’s lips. Sakusa thinks he is simultaneously disgusted and endeared. ‘Cute’ he thinks, but the other can never know. 

Sakusa asked again, but the other just beam, the brightest of all smiles he has ever witnessed from Atsumu. Not to be dramatic, but the moment he agreed to put up with this asshole and move in with him, he knew he is the one. He did not know where this soft fuzzy feeling came from, but he is feeling it, not that he would ever admit anything, but Sakusa, unfortunately, like it. 

His other hand reached for his left pocket, the velvety box reminding him of its purpose. Atsumu adjusted his hips forward, leveling his head with Sakusa’s shoulder. He closed his eyes in comfort and rested his head onto Sakusa’s clavicle. He felt light-headed when the vanilla scent fills in his senses, finally, he felt relaxed.  
◦◦◦

Sakusa is usually calm, but not today. Not because he did not like the plan, but he felt uneasy. It was their halfway here at Hokkaido when he suddenly felt antsy and queasy like there is just something wrong about everything, he still can not explain. The feeling intensified as soon as they land at Asahikawa Airport in Hokkaido.

Atsumu looked at him from his right. He was smiling brightly at him when he realized Sakusa was not feeling it. He held Sakusa’s right hand as if asking for an answer. His brows narrowed while his feature is starting to get tensed.

“Omi, are you okay? Are you not feeling well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! if you observe any grammatical errors and so on, please understand as i still don't have the luxury to edit my work. and pleeeease comment below for suggestions and rants . i’m open for anything and would gladly listen.


End file.
